Death of Pain
by Delenn
Summary: ADDED: 8-6-02. A dream inspired sequence of events. What happens when the Scooby gang finds out about Buffy and Spike's little 'tryst'? Throw in a pack of demons, and a rescued teenager. Watch the chaos ensue! S/B


**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em! I'm just borrowing the said characters. If I owned them, you could guarantee BtVS wouldn't be nearly such a good show as it is now!   
  
Author's Notes: This is my first and only BtVS fic. So, forgive me if I don't know what I'm doing, m'kay? Besides, the majority of this story came to me in a dream, and when I woke up, I had to figure out how to turn it into a story! Oh, and this takes place before the whole Riley and his wife-Doc eggs-Buffy breaking up with Spike bull. :)   
  
Pairing: Spike/Buffy   
  
Summary: A dream inspired sequence of events. What happens when the Scooby gang finds out about Buffy and Spike's little 'tryst'? Throw in a pack of demons, and a rescued teenager. Watch the chaos ensue!   
  
Rating: R   
  
Warnings: Little bit of language, little bit of violence, and some sexual innuendo's. Plus naked Spike chest, and if that doesn't deserve an R rating, I don't know what does! ;) Enjoy.   
  
Date Started: August 01, 2002/Date Finished:**   
  


* * *

  
  


Death of Pain  
By ~Delenn~

  
  
  
  
Buffy spun around and pushed the rough wooden stake deep into the heart of her foe. He exploded in a fluttering pile of dust, leaving the Slayer panting and unsatisfied at the fight. After a long and _boring_ sweep of _all_ the cemeteries in Sunnydale, Buffy had dusted a whopping total of _three_ vampires and one demon of unknown origin. It was probably the demon which had set her bad mood, having been particularly _goopy_ and her outfit was mostly ruined from the thick orange substance. Add that to the fact that the three vampires were nothing more then fledglings and had been dusted quickly, and it made for a decidedly not happy Buffy.   
  
'_I should go home, there's nothing all world-savey tonight anyway._' her mind reasoned with her, but for some reason Buffy stayed put. She figured it was the last shreds of her Slayer duty telling her to make sure one more time, and Buffy at least knew better then to go against her instincts by now.   
  
Then her Slayer sense kicked in, and Buffy was acutely aware of the vampire watching her. Mostly because he had been waiting for her, and because she had been waiting for him. The minute she turned around and saw him, Buffy knew she was going to take him down. This would be it.   
  
Spike dropped his cigarette on the ground and quickly snuffed it out with his boot. He caught Buffy's eyes and smirked, knowing that look all too well. Of course, he had no clue what he had done to piss her off this time, but was pretty sure that she wasn't going to tell him either. "'Ello, Slayer."   
  
Buffy stood there in a kind of stunned shock; she had expected that he would know when she was going to kick his ass by now! _He's teasing me, he has the nerve to tease me!?_ "Spike," she all but growled warningly.   
  
Spike took several long strides, until he was only about an inch away from the Slayer. He cocked his head to the side and fringed puzzlement, hoping that maybe he had just caught her at a bad time, and she would be more interested in other things then fighting. "What's that then, pet?"   
  
"You know what," Buffy responded haughtily, wanting nothing more then to smack that look off his face, '_Or…_' a nasty part of her mind suggested none-too-subtly.   
  
Spike grinned, obviously ready to make some snappy comeback, but Buffy got there first. She grabbed the collar of his black leather duster, and pulled Spike down for a kiss, once again noting that his mouth could be put to great uses, when he wasn't making snarky remarks.   
  
Spike pulled away to give Buffy room to breathe, having almost forgot that little detail about her being human. She was about to pull him back, for which he was more then happy to oblige, when he stepped back and quietly, cautiously, announced, "Someone's coming," as always the predator on high alert; the first to know.   
  
Buffy, who would have found right-here-right-now perfectly acceptable, a good way to get rid of pent-up energy, even if she would never admit it to anyone, let out a frustrated groan. She paused in mid-mind-ramble and listened to see if he was correct. Sure enough, the telltale sound of human footsteps echoed, and as they got closer, Buffy could make out distinct voices. Grabbing Spike's arm she rushed the amused vampire towards his crypt, knowing that he also heard the voices, and whispering, "Shh, they're getting closer."   
  
Spike, fringed horror, just because he knew it would irritate her, and his second favorite emotion from her was anger. "It's the Scoobies, run!"   
  
Buffy showed her disapproval with a glower, fighting the urge to whine because that would be a frighteningly familiar action to express with Spike. "I'll pretend you didn't say that," she struggled with quietly opening his crypt door, she was so used to just kicking it in, "if you'll open this thing!"   
  
Spike rolled his eyes, muttered something about being 'slayer-whipped,' and moved to open the damn door himself. However far too many times had the door been kicked in, knocked down, and stormed out of, that opening it quietly was taking some work.   
  
Fate was not on Buffy's side tonight.   
  
Just as the door was creaking open, voices could again be heard, and Buffy realized with a twinge of horror that her friends were coming this direction. '_Just great!_' she thought as she hauled Spike to the ground next to her behind some of the many graveyard bushes that always seemed to be there.   
  
Spike thought this was all quite funny, and shifted his position so that he could see. When the Scooby Gang came into view, and he discovered that they were heading quite decidedly to his crypt, his amusement faded. Spike bent his head to Buffy's ear, careful not to make any noise loud enough for human ears, and whispered, "What the bloody hell do they think they're doing at my crypt!"   
  
Buffy shrugged and made a stabbing gesture with her free hand, while giving a death glare to her companion. A universal, shut-up-before-I-stake-you, made unmistakable. However both the vampire and slayer paled when the gang found the door unlocked and slightly ajar -thanks to their earlier attempts to get inside- and walked right in. Spike muttered angrily, "Soddin' gits!"   
  
Buffy ignored Spike, shut her eyes, counted to ten, and willed patience. She figured that if they stayed too much longer she would remember that sleeping with an evil soulless vampire was bad, would punch Spike, and go home unhappy. Not the plan she had for her night. '_Of course,_' she scolded herself, '_Sleeping with Spike wasn't in the plan either. And here I am more worried that something will stop the whole sleeping-with-Spike plan. That was a good plan in the first place, more like really not good. And when did this become a plan?_' Cutting off her minds rambling, Buffy opened her eyes, after what had been more like counting to a hundred, and shrugged. "Doesn't look like they're coming out, maybe we can sneak back to the-"   
  
Buffy stopped as she turned and realized that she was talking to herself. Spike wasn't there anymore. '_When the hell did he leave?_' she wondered. Sighing she quietly got up from the uncomfortable position flat against the ground, made her way back through the cemetery, and back to her house, repeating half-heartedly "The annoying evil pig of a vampire leaving is a good thing."   
  


~^-*-^~

  
  
Slowly, the world came back into focus. It was sunny, bright, birds were chirping and… that was it. '_Where is everyone?_' Buffy thought groggily as she rolled over and faced her alarm clock. It was well past noon, and everyone should have been up and making way too much noise for her super-hero-slayer ears.   
  
'_Huh,_' Buffy wondered as she crawled out of bed, opened her door, and wandered down the empty and silent hall. '_Think, think… where is everyone… Last night, at Spike's and then…_'   
  
Having reached the doors of each of her housemates in turn, the Slayer realized that none of the beds appeared to have been slept in, in fact, the house looked exactly like it had when she had entered the night before and promptly gone to bed, seeking to avoid any conversations with her friends.   
  
That led to an even more disturbing idea, and possibly the only likely conclusion '_Unless they all bunked over at Giles' or Xander's, they're still… oh god, they're at Spike's, still?!_' This prospect proved to be something more disturbing than the thought of Giles becoming a computer nerd, which had been the spotlight of her dreams the night before.   
  
Speaking out loud because the silence was starting to make her spider-sense get all super-sensey, which was making her kind of edgy, Buffy yawned, "I need juice. Giles a computer geek and the gang at Spike's, I hope this isn't a prophecy, because this might be too much word-endiness for me," stifling a laugh-at-your-own-joke giggle, she sighed, "And why do people never hear my good jokes. Or if they do they get all dusty?"   
  
The Slayer briefly entertained the thought of going out to search for her friends and see if they were being held captive somewhere, but there didn't seem to be any sign that would indicate people in danger, and besides, she was in her comfy white sushi pajamas. '_Mental note; slaying in sushi pajamas not a good way to inspire fear in the demon community._'   
  
Satisfied that if the world was ending it wasn't happening this afternoon, or even if it was it could just end without her, Buffy grabbed her juice and settled down on her living room couch to watch Saturday morning cartoons and await the return of her friends and the inevitable lectures to follow. '_Whatever they were doing at Spike's, everybody, it can't be good. No, no, no goodness there._'   
  
"Right," she announced in as cheery and sing-song voice as she could muster, "so, it's waiting to find out what joke the powers of goodness have decided to play on my life this time. Fun, fun."   
  


~^-*-^~

  
  
It took several hours for a sufficiently TV-brain-fried slayer to process that her friends had not yet come home, and it was getting late. "Like, five o' clock, late. As in almost sunset," her brain and mouth helpfully supplied without first consulting her, causing Buffy to give a little start.   
  
"Okay, watching the four hour Bugs Bunny marathon, not good for the whole thinking process," giving a little yawn, Buffy picked up her half-eaten bowl of cereal and brought it into the kitchen, dumping it regretfully into the garbage and putting the bowl in the sink with her previously finished orange juice glass.   
  
Having used the even more brain-numbing commercials for getting dressed, bit-by-bit, Buffy was now almost completely dressed and accessorized, sans earrings and shoes. She hadn't had time to put in the search time for either, but now that time didn't matter in terms of 'I'm going to miss the show,' she found appropriate sets almost immediately.   
  
Yawning once more, even though she had gotten more sleep than she probably had in the last month combined; Buffy took this as a sign that she was now supposed to greet the world. Grabbing her purse, equipped with stakes and keys, Buffy marched out the door, "Okay, world, here I come. All greety-like."   
  
Doing a quick assessment of where her friends were most likely to be and where she had the best chance of being able to sneak out, should they look all lecture-happy, Buffy decided to hit the Magic Box first, knowing that Anya leaving her money unattended for a whole day was highly unlikely. '_Not to mention the loss of potential customers with cold hard cash to spend on frivolous items,_' Buffy recalled a line from one of the ex-demon's many speeches on the topic of money.   
  
Yet, upon reaching the store, Buffy found a very scary sight. The Magic Box was indeed closed, the unusually cheerful sign that read 'come in, we're open,' turned to the 'sorry, we're closed, please come again.' The Slayer studied this phenomenon in abject horror for a moment before turning around and marching towards the cemetery.   
  
'_There is no way they can still be at Spike's! Still… better check, maybe he knows what happened to everyone if they aren't there._' She felt odd, clutching her purse, stake where she could reach it, prowling the cemetery in broad daylight. '_Oh, god, if someone sees me here… I'll look like such a creep!_'   
  
For once in her life, Buffy opened the door to Spike's crypt quietly, trying not to make any noise, so that she could just leave if she wanted. Instead of finding the usual sleeping vampire, bound to throw obscure British curse words at her for waking him up in the daytime, she found a huddled mass of bodies packed into the couch and apparently picnicking on the floor.   
  
On the couch were Dawn and Xander who appeared to be in the midst of a wrestling match over something on the television. Anya was sitting with Willow and Tara on the makeshift picnic blanket, but was keeping a sharp eye on Xander and Dawn as if she were mentally saying 'I'm not jealous as long as they follow lots of gratuitous rules.'   
  
However, to Buffy's great joy, Giles was nowhere to be seen. Which was perhaps the only reason she didn't turn on her heels and bolt when Xander looked up from the headlock Dawn currently had him in and squeaked out, "Hey, Buffster."   
  
Meekly, Buffy smiled, still confused as to why it was apparently open-crypt-day and where Spike had gotten to that he'd managed to avoid all this. "Hey, guys. What's with the new meeting digs?"   
  
Rising from where he had apparently been sitting just outside of her immediate view, Giles stood and spoke up, "Actually, Buffy, we have something we would like to discuss with you…"   
  
Already halfway in the room, the Slayer wondered how her ex-watcher still managed to both surprise her and sneak up on her in decidedly foul swoops. Giving into the very lecture-like tone of voice, Buffy began, "Uh… talk away…"   
  
"Actually," Giles continued, seeming unaware of the insecure blush that had crept to Buffy's cheeks the minute talking was mentioned at the fear her secret was out. "It's about Spike… You haven't seen him about anywhere, have you?"   
  


~^-*-^~

  
  


To Be Continued


End file.
